Primer beso
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - Kagami dará su primer beso, por accidente, pero el primero después de todo. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**Primer beso**

 **Resumen** : Kagami dará su primer beso, por accidente, pero el primero después de todo.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : -

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Pobre Kagami, él no quería estar en una situación como esta, pero las cosas pasan por algo, alguna vez se lo dijeron, le comentaron que los designios de la vida podían hacer estragos en su vida sentimental, pero nunca tomó en cuenta de verdad que fuera así.

El asunto es que estaba compitiendo con Kise, el rubio estrambótico que sólo jugaba para que Kuroko lo admirara y por fin diera su brazo a torcer. Claro que el mayor de los milagros no lo miraba, no es que lo odiara, pero al parecer Kise no se daba cuenta de que era precisamente eso lo que molestaba a Kuroko, su exceso de empalago y su exageración cuando de llamar su atención se trataba.

-Deja de hacerte el lindo, Kise –dijo Aomine molesto, viendo que el rubio no paraba de hacer piruetas innecesarias sólo para llamar la atención.

-Estoy cansado –dijo Kuroko dejando caer el balón que iba a sus manos y por lo mismo todos decidieron parar un rato.

-Estas medio muerto –dijo Kagami tomando su botella de agua hasta el casi la mitad.

-Oe, Kagami, dame de tu agua –dijo el moreno, casi arrebatándole la botella.

-Oye, toma de la tuya –dijo el pelirrojo molesto, viendo como su agua desaparecía en la boca del moreno.

-Vaya, Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun tuvieron un beso indirecto –dijo Kuroko, divertido molestando al pelirrojo, quien era, por sobre todo, el chico más vergonzoso que conocía.

Kagami no perdió el tiempo en ponerse rojo. Las palabras de su compañero le llegaron como balde de agua fría.

-¡No digas eso!

-¿Qué pasa, Kagami, tanto te molesta tener un beso indirecto conmigo? –dijo el moreno, viendo divertido la vergüenza del americano- Agradece que alguien como yo te besó.

-¡Eso no es un beso! –gritó el pelirrojo indignado.

-¿Quieres que te bese entonces?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?

-¡Aléjate, maldito pervertido! –dijo al ver que el moreno se acercaba con mirada sensual. Al parecer quería hacerse el interesante.

-Kagami-kun nunca ha sido besado –dijo Kuroko.

Aomine se largó a reír por la ridiculez que su amigo acaba de decir. Había que ser idiota para pensar que un chico lindo como lo era Kagami nunca hubiera sido besado.

-Espera –dijo limpiándose la lagrimita del costado del ojo-. Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Kagami-kun es un chico bueno, no como Daiki que siempre anda tras las chicas de grandes atributos.

-¡Kagamicchi no puede ser virgen!

-¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera!

Los tres voltearon a ver al pelirrojo que no dejaba de sonrojarse. Estaba hiperventilando y la mirada de los tres jugadores estaba sobre él.

-¿Acaso estoy mintiendo, Kagami-kun?

-Cállate, Kuroko –dijo dando la vuelta con la intención de irse, pero antes de que pudiera huir con la poca _dignidad masculina_ que le quedaba fue detenido por una mano morena.

-Oe, Kagami, que tal si nos demuestras no eres un chico virgen.

-No tengo por qué demostrarles nada.

-¿Por qué no me das un beso entonces?

-Estás demente, idiota, no voy a besarte.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Kagami tenía ganas de golpearlo, un fuerte golpe en la cara para quitarle la sonrisa sarcástica que tenía, pero tenía que ser valiente, era un desafío, y él nunca había dejado un reto al final.

Aomine tenía ganas de reírse, pero la cara roja y decidida de Taiga lo dejó sin aire. Aomine estaba estático, sólo sintió que Taiga lo sostuvo de la polera y lo acercó a su cara. Luego de eso sólo los labios húmedos de Kagami estaban en su mente. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acercarlo por la cintura a su cuerpo y profundizar ese beso, algo torpe del pelirrojo.

-Oe, ya… deten –Kagami trataba de alejarse del apasionado moreno, pero este no lo dejaba y seguía metiendo su lengua en la boca ajena.

-Que molesto eres –dijo soltándolo-. Tú fuiste el que empezó después de todo –dijo rascándose la nuca.

-¡Pero no tenías que aprovecharte! –dijo limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo.

-¿De verdad es tu primer beso?

-¡Que te importa!

Aomine sonrió de lado ante las adorables reacciones del pelirrojo.

-Bien, desde hoy eres mi pareja. Yo seré quien te enseñe todo lo que no sabes.

-¡¿Quien dijo que quería ser tu novio?! –dijo aun más rojo. El que tuviera sentimientos románticos hacia el moreno no ayudaba mucho.

-No tienes opciones… me robé tu primer beso, así que tengo que hacerme responsable.

Lejos de la romántica discusión Kuroko se dedicaba a grabarlos con el celular y Kise se retorcía en el suelo de la risa.

Al parecer Kagami había cavado su propia tumba.

Fin

Imagen del drabble


End file.
